


Beloved mentor

by laterie



Series: Dragons & Dungeons [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KEITH'S CALLED 'MOM', M/M, SHIRO TRIED TO COOK, still the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie





	Beloved mentor

Airi was watching his parents from behind the encyclopedia of Universe. His bright blue eyes traveled from his father to his mom like looking at a tennis competition. Both of them were yelling at each other. When Keith threw the dish cloth at Shiro, he hid behind the book, expecting another salvo of words. But very soon, Shiro threw the destroyed frying pan in the sink and began to laugh. Keith met his cocky laugh very quickly. Both of them ran to each other, teasing and touching.

“It’s like watching a thriller movie when on your cable tv suddenly attacks minions from outers pace and cause the change of the programs. Now you’re looking at a comedy.” Pidge sat on the chair right next to Airi.

“Dad tried to cook,” Airi explained and laid the book on the table.

“That explains everything.”

“Mom said, that if the Castle will explode and we all die, it will be dad’s fault.”

Pidge smiled. She ruffled the boy’s hair and looked at the husbands smooching and giving each other pet names. Keith playfully slapped Shiro’s shoulder, chuckling and reminding him, that he owns two sword and boots with a very hard sole.

“Auntie,” Airi looked at Pidge, “why mom’s sometimes wearing the Paladin suit and then the Marmora suit? Does it really matter that much?”

“It does a lot. You should ask your mom or uncle Kolivan.”

“Uncle Kolivan said, that he’s talking to me only when there are seats because he always gets ants in his feet from crouching.” With a pout, Airi flipped a page in his book, looking at Mars.

Surprised, Pidge looked at the boy and then burst out laughing. Imagining the mighty leader of the Blade of Marmora how he’s whining about his legs, crouching in front of Airi overcame even Lance’s attempt to learn the old Altean martial art.

“Keith,” she called out.

“What? What is happening?” the called man stopped poking his fingers between Shiro’s ribs and turned his attention to Pidge.

“How old is Kolivan?”

Surprised by the question, Keith left Shiro standing by the sink and sat down on the chair by the table. His son closed the book watching as his dad took the pan into his hand a looked at him through the hole.

“I have no idea, honestly.” Keith rested his chin in a palm.

“Well, next time let him sit.”

“Why? Something happened?”

“No.” Pidge leaned in the chair, looking at Keith at the corner of her eye.

“Now, hey!” Keith frowned, “I want to know!”

“Nothing happened.”

“Come on!”

“What?” Shiro gently squeezed shoulders of his husband.

“How old is Kolivan?”

“I don’t know. You’re his apprentice.”

“When is his birthday?”

“Keith, I really don’t know. _You are_ his apprentice.” Shiro repeated.

“Awful. You know it’s going to be like this: all the members of Mamora are going to prepare a huge birthday party, they bring fancy gifts, and there’s me who doesn’t even know how old he is.”

Shiro kissed him in the hair and leaned on to his ear. Airi opened the book again, shaking his head. Nothing was more obvious than his parents whispering secrets. Rather than looking at their mesmerized expressions, he pulled Pidge by the sleeve and pointed at the picture of a Black hole.

“I’ll bake him a cake,” Shiro announced with a proud smile.

“Are you serious?” Pidge lifted both of her eyebrows, “do you want to destroy our universe?”

“Why not? We have thousands of alternate realities.”

“That’s…” Pidge shook her head, “ _incredibly_ dumb, especially from you, Shiro.”

Hurt by the words from the Green Paladin, Shiro bowed his head, looking at the table. He looked like a beaten up puppy without a home and shelter. She tried not to look at him, but then Keith gave her a disproval look. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, _ok?_ ”

Immediately, Shiro brightened up, like a Polar star on a night sky. He took Keith’s hand and kissed him on the palm.

“We’re going to bake together.”

“Of course, love.” Keith smiled lovingly, “anything you want.”

They were exchanging loving stares and words without a voice. Keith started to play with his braid, and Shiro was kissing the back of his hand, rolling up the sleeve of his t-shirt so he could continue to spread his love all over the skin. Both of them were giggling and touching each other feet when Airi suddenly raised his head from the book, looking at his parents.

“And how many candles are you going to put on the cake?” He asked.

Shiro blinked not knowing what to say. He scratched his head while Keith buried his face into his palms, trying not to laugh. Shiro pouted again, like a little kid, resembling his own son too much. He pulled at Keith’s braid gently.

“We can use simply only _Happy birthday_ on the cake, Shiro. We don’t need candles.” Keith stroked his cheek.

“I want candles.”

“You guys still don’t know when it’s his birthday, and you’re all, so hipped to bake a cake.” Pidge rolled her eyes again.

“Keith’s gonna ask.” Shiro laid his cheeks into both of his palms, looking at Pidge who concentrated her gaze on Keith.

“Then he can also ask about his age.”

“He’s my mentor; I’m not going to ask him about his age! That’s disrespectful!”

“Why?” Airi asked.

“Because when someone is your mentor, you usually have respect towards him. And respect comes with discipline and discipline comes with decency.”

“Funny, you never mentioned this when you used to call Shiro _your mentor._ ” Pidge murmured on half mouth.

Keith gave her an annoyed look. He didn’t want to talk about that stage of his relationship in front of his son. It was complicated, deadly and marvelous at the same time. But Airi was still too young to listen to how his parents had to fight through the universe to get each other.

“I always respected Shiro. Without respect, you can’t build a relationship.”

“I’m talking about the mento—”

“I’m hungry.” Shiro stood up, “Airi, do you want to help me find Hunk?”

“Yes!” With a huge smile, his son ran right after him. Taking his dad's hand, both of them disappeared from the kitchen.

“Pidge,” the young Marmora warrior sighed.

“Sorry.”

“I know what you were trying to say, but Airi is too young. He can’t process such information.”

“Beloved mentor, _ha?”_ She chuckled.

“Shut up.” Keith laughed.


End file.
